<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Starting Over Again by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595525">Starting Over Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Closure, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Movie inspired, S04E07 The Barbecue, Trust, mature relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:21:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On her 30th birthday, Rachel receives a FutureMe email from Patrick written after one of their breakups four years previously. In the letter, Patrick promised to never lose hope that they will  have their second chance and be together again. Even though Patrick broke off their engagement, the letter gives Rachel the sign to drive to Schitt’s Creek and win Patrick back. </p><p> </p><p>  <i>What if Rachel finds Patrick before the barbecue scene? What if she seeks out David right after, truly believing she still has a fighting chance? What if David had more faith in Patrick and their relationship? </i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Starting Over Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Posting this anonymously with the hope that it will encourage me to start writing. Please be kind!</p><p>It is 70% lifted from the movie of the same title. I watched it yesterday, got increasingly turned off by the lead (the Rachel character), until the conversations below. </p><p>This Rachel seems slightly unhinged, but for context, in the film, she has pursued and loved Patrick for more than a decade. She has an unshakeable belief that they will be together, and she’s the kind of person who doesn’t mind playing dirty.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Email from FutureMe.org</b>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Today, I resolve to stop bothering you. I’ve decided to let you be and give you the space you asked for. That’s why I’m sending this email 4 years from this day. You’ll be 30 years old by then.</p>
  <p>You would have been to many places. You will have met a lot of people. You will have accomplished things. I hope you have done everything you wanted. I hope four years is enough for you to be sure that I’m the one you want to be with for the rest of your life. </p>
  <p>I’ll wait for you, Rachel. I’ll wait, knowing that one day, I’ll be back in your life and I will do everything it takes to win you back. I will never lose hope that we will eventually have our second chance. I won’t ever lose hope. </p>
  <p>Patrick</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>One week later, outside the Town Hall</b>
</p><p>“Rachel, what are you doing here?”</p><p>“You haven’t been answering my texts and calls.”</p><p>“Because there’s nothing to discuss.”</p><p>“There is! You sent me an email four years ago at futureme.org — I received it last week on my birthday.” </p><p>“I don’t remember sending it.” [tries to walk around Rachel]</p><p>“I’m sending this email four years from now. I hope that’s enough time for you to be sure that I’m the one you love. I hope you have done everything you wanted. I hope four years is enough for you to be sure that I’m the one you want to be with for the rest of your life. I hope you’ll be ready to accept the love I have to offer by the time you get this email. One day I’ll be back in your life again and I’ll do everything it takes to win you back. I will never lose hope that eventually, we will have our second chance. No matter what happens, no matter how long, I will never lose hope.” [pause] “Is that still true?”</p><p>[Patrick shakes his head and tries to walk away again]</p><p>“Patrick, can you answer me please? Does the email still hold true? Do we still have a second chance?” [pause] “Do you also believe our love story deserves a second ending?”</p><p>“No, Rachel. We got engaged three years after that email. We already had our second chance. We’ve had our <em> fiftieth </em> chance. But we were never going to work out—“</p><p>“But I’m here again now, Patrick. We did meet again.”</p><p>“If you hadn’t received my email, you wouldn’t be here.”</p><p>“But I did receive your letter. And I’ve been asking myself since then, <em> why </em>? There has to be a reason.”</p><p><em>“There is no reason. </em> We’re over, Rachel. We’ve been over for six months. I have a new life now.  I’m with someone else. So you have to leave, Rachel.”</p><p>“No, please!” [sobbing] “We still have another chance. You said you will never lose hope, that you will wait for me.”</p><p><em>“Rachel” </em> [frustrated sigh] “You haven’t changed at all. You wouldn’t stop until you get what you wanted.” [walks away]</p><p>“Patrick...Patrick, wait...I’m sorry. I will admit, again and again, that I’m immature. I’m sorry. But please, Patrick, we can have another chance. Just please come home.” [Rachel clings to Patrick’s back, crying]</p><p>“This is my home now.” [turns to face Rachel] “I’m happy here, and you need to respect that. Come on, please leave.”</p><p>[Crying harder, hugs Patrick] “No, Patrick, no. Please!” [Rachel kisses Patrick]</p><p>“Rachel, stop! Didn’t you hear what I said? I’m with someone else now. I have a <em> boyfriend</em>. I’m with David.”</p><p>“David — your business partner?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>Rose Apothecary</b>
</p><p>[David restocking the shelves] “Oh, hi! Let me know if you need assistance.”</p><p>“Uhm, this is a beautiful store.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“Is Patrick around?”</p><p>“No, he went to the Town Hall but he should be back soon. You know Patrick?”</p><p>“Yes. I’m Rachel?” [David continues with his customer service smile] “Patrick’s an old...friend.”</p><p>“Oh. Well, please feel free to look around and tell me stories until he comes back!”</p><p>[Rachel walks around and asks about some of the products]</p><p>“David, how sure are you that Patrick wants to be with you?”</p><p>“Uh, I’m sorry.” [frowning at Rachel] “What did you say?”</p><p>[Rachel looks down]</p><p>“Rachel?”</p><p>”How sure are you with Patrick?” [nervous laugh] “I don’t mean to offend you. Uhm, I hope you don’t mind, but I’m just being pragmatic here.” [smiles earnestly] “In fact, if you think about it, I may be helping the two of you if you’re not yet sure of each other.”</p><p>[Incredulous] “Excuse me? Is this a joke? Because it’s not funny.”</p><p>“No. But it’s logical, David. If there’s even the slightest ounce of doubt in you, shouldn’t you let him go? Let him be with the woman he loves and wants.” [walks closer to David, who is looking at Rachel like she lost her mind] “Just think, David, if you end it now, it can actually save the both of you from having a miserable future.”</p><p>[Frowning] “Okay, I don’t have to answer your questions. Are you <em> sure </em> you’re okay?”</p><p>“Don’t patronize me! Stop being nice. We both know we can’t be nice to each other.” </p><p>[Starting to lose his patience] “And why is that?”</p><p>“Because I was Patrick’s fiancee!” [David looks down, swallows] “I am his past. I own a big part of him that you will never ever get.”</p><p>[David slowly moves behind the counter] </p><p>“So what do you think, David? Are you just going to leave it like this?” [David methodically rearranges the lip balms] “Do you know one of the reasons why men cheat is because they choose to settle? Is that what you want?” [pause] “You might just be a rebound.” [Rachel starts to cry] “<em>David</em>, I loved him first.”</p><p>[David calmly looks at Rachel] “And you let go of your chance.”</p><p>”But I still love him! And he still loves me!” [closes her eyes, crying] “So please David, just let him go. Just set him free. Please.”</p><p>“Shouldn’t he be the one telling me this?”</p><p>“Oh come on, David! We both know Patrick! We both know he’s not capable of hurting anyone intentionally!”</p><p>“Okay...so how sure are you that he loves you more?”</p><p>“Because I saw it in his eyes. I felt it when he touched me. When he held me. I felt it when he kissed me -- slowly, deeply.” [David’s eyes widen] “The kind of kiss that pierces through your soul. The kind of kiss that tells you he likes it too.”</p><p>”Do you mean…”</p><p>”Yes, David.”</p><p>[David looks down, breathes, then looks up again] “You know about me and Patrick, but you still pursue him. Your life must be so sad.” [both crying now] “You know, Rachel, Patrick and I don’t have that big romantic kind of love story.” [David dries his tears] “In fact, ours began in the most unexciting way: as friends.” [pause] “Now, our love may be quiet and boring, but it’s <em> sure</em>, with the right amount of respect, and trust, and even an allowance for mistakes.” [Rachel drops her eyes, continues to cry] “I love him, Rachel.” [David gives a tearful smile] “And in love, there is no fear. I hope one day, you’ll be able to find that kind of love.” [David walks to the stockroom, crying] </p><p>[Rachel cries, whispers] “I’m sorry, David.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rachel’s motel room</b>
</p><p>“How is David?”</p><p>“He’s okay.”</p><p>”I’m really sorry.”</p><p>[Patrick gives a small smile and hands her an old photograph of them at a school fair] “Do you still remember this? That’s where it all started, right?”</p><p>“Are you going to reject me now?” [sad smile] “I’ve had enough rejections to last a lifetime.”</p><p>“You know, I loved you so much. When I wrote that email, I meant every word. I did wait for you, Rachel, and I won you back. But we never really felt right, did we? It was such hard work to keep loving each other.” [pause] “I got tired of having the same arguments, of asking questions with no answers, wondering what was wrong. So I broke off our engagement rather than doom us to a life of misery. I had to move away. And when I met David, it became clear. I was finally sure of myself. It was like everything made sense.” [long paise] “I hope I can tell you that we can still be together, that nothing has changed. But we’re no longer the same people, Rachel.” [holds the photo] “Every time I think of you, I immediately think of David, and how right he makes me feel.” [pause] “I’m really sorry that letter made you think we still had a chance.”</p><p>[resigned] “How do you know you love David?”</p><p>“Every time I imagine that David will be gone from my life, I feel like I’m going to die. That’s how I know I really love him, and I can’t imagine another day without him. And now, now I understand why we had to meet again. Why all of this had to happen.”</p><p>“For closure?”</p><p>[Patrick nods] “A chance to start without any questions left in our heart and mind.” [pause] “So we can be whole again. So we can give the people we love the love that they deserve. Right?”</p><p>[small sad smile] “David deserves you. I hope he’ll forgive me.” [pauss] “How about you, Patrick? Have you forgiven me?”</p><p>“How can I not forgive the person who pushed me to become a better version of myself? Thank you.”</p><p>“You’re welcome. Now it’s your turn to help me. Tell me, how do I stop loving  you?” [Both laugh while crying]</p><p>“I don’t know. Honestly, I don’t know. Because for me, I can never unlove you Rachel. I just love you in a different way now.” [kiss forehead] “You’ll be okay.”</p><p>[Rachel smiles and nods slowly]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I liked the idea that this David, when faced with the possibility that Patrick might have kept an ex-fiancée a secret, and that Patrick might have kissed Rachel (he didn’t know it was one-sided), David chose to trust in Patrick’s love and fight for it.</p><p>P.S. Sorry for the ambiguity, but I didn’t make Patrick tell Rachel he’s gay to allow Rachel to rationalize that Patrick might be bisexual and she has a chance. </p><p>Please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>